


Just The Way You Look Tonight

by Bab_heffron



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Little meet-cute, Ridiculously sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_heffron/pseuds/Bab_heffron
Summary: When Harry met Kitty.





	

Harry point-blank doesn't want to be here, in this unbearably fancy ballroom filled with happy couples. Every time Dick and Nix drag him out, they end up abandoning him to dance all lovey-dovey, leaving him sitting at whatever bar is at the function.

 

Sitting on the sides nursing his second beer, Harry mentally swears never to let Nix drag him to one of these again. Nix and Dick are completely wrapped up in their own world, staring into each other's eyes as if an entire galaxy exists there. All at once, the melancholy that has been slowly creeping up on Harry for the last month weighs down heavy on him like a weight on his chest. He barely registers the change in music to Sinatra until a beautifully dressed figure steps in front of him, offering a hand.

 

"Wanna dance?"

 

Harry looks up from the hand to see its owner and is floored by a vision with brown curls, framing a heart-shaped face with shining blue eyes. He's almost speechless.

 

She smiles disarmingly at him, saying, "You look almost as bored as I am."

 

Harry is still floored but takes her hand, making his way out onto the dancefloor.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Harry says before he can stop himself, then immediately mentally kicks himself in the head. _Not much of a dancer,_ he thinks, _now she's gonna leave. You've done it now Harry._

 

But she doesn't. She just smiles again, her eyes dancing with the light from the chandelier above them.

 

"That's just fine," She says, taking his hand and placing it on her waist. "I can lead."

Harry really never has been much of a dancer. Awkward swaying at high-school dances, disjointed bobbing whenever Nix takes him to a club. But with this girl who he still doesn't know the name of, he's making his way around the floor without tripping over his own feet.

 

"My name's Harry," He blurts out, caught up in this girl's eyes and trying to break the silence.

 

"Kitty," She says, smirking a bit at his awkwardness, then spinning herself out, hair whirling.

 

"So what brings you here?" Kitty asks when she spins herself back in.

 

"The sappy couple over there," Harry says, recovering a bit of his confidence, and gestured over to Nix and Dick who are currently wrapped tight in each other's arms. "My best friend and his fiancé. How about you, what brings a pretty girl like you here?"

 

Harry feels more at ease now; flirting was easy on two drinks worth of liquid courage.

 

"What would you say if I said my mother?" Kitty says, eyes twinkling again. Harry laughs.

 

“I’d say I’d love to hear that story sometime.” They lapse into silence again, swaying gently to the music. Harry catches himself slipping glances back at Kitty’s eyes, glittering like stars. _I’m waxing lyrical about her eyes,_ Harry thought. _I’m losing it._

 

Harry hears the end of the song coming up, but he doesn’t want the moment to end. Kitty spins herself out, pulls some fancy move Harry can barely keep track of and suddenly, she’s tucked under his arm, her back leaning against his chest.

 

“Want to tell me that story over coffee?” He says, his voice low, his chin nestled in the crook of Kitty’s neck. Kitty disentangles herself from Harry’s arms and turns to face him.

 

“Hmmmm, I don’t know…” Kitty trails off. Harry’s heart sinks until he notices that she’s biting her lip and her shoulders are shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh.

 

“I’d love to,” She amends, serious this time. “Just give me a second.” She weaves her way through the couples to a small gaggle of girls, all of them immediately closing ranks around her. However, she re-emerges a few seconds later and makes her way back, bag in hand. After a few seconds of fishing around, she pulls out her phone. After a few seconds of hapless fumbling, Harry enters his number and sends a text to himself.

 

“So…” Harry says, trailing off, the awkwardness back again.

  
“So…” Kitty says back, a little mockingly, “How about getting that coffee tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my usual writing style, I’m not very used to writing in the present tense so it might read a bit funky. I’m kinda procrastinating on “Take You By The Hand”, but now I’m just procrastinating on this. Thanks so much to Ash (ruinsrebuilt) for beta-ing again. I literally don't know what I'd do without her.


End file.
